Un encuentro inesperado
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Viñeta. Han pasado treinta años desde que Renesmee nació. Ahora, está cursando su tercera carrera, esta vez en la universidad de Columbia. Es una mañana como cualquier otra cuando una de sus profesoras la reconoce como una Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que decirle Angela Weber, antigua compañera de clase de su madre?


Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota: este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro "La Caída del Crepúsculo"

Recuento de palabras sin contar título, notas de autor, etc.: 692

* * *

**"Un encuentro inesperado"**

**_17 de Septiembre de 2038. Universidad de Columbia, Nueva York._**

Renesmee se removió incómoda cuando la mujer se le quedó mirando mucho más tiempo del necesario. No era la primera vez que alguien se quedaba embobado mirándola, también las mujeres lo hacían, pero lo que había en los ojos marrones de su profesora no era envidia o lujuria. No, era curiosidad mezclada con incredulidad y una pizca de esperanza.

Renesmee no lo entendía.

Tenía ya dos carreras y nunca había llamado la atención de los profesores. De forma intencionada, claro. Si ella quisiera, podría ser la mejor alumna de toda su clase y, seguramente, mejor que sus propios profesores, pero sus padres no la habían educado para sobresalir, eso sólo traería problemas que no necesitaban. Además, Jacob se podría pesado y la acusaría de ser una egocéntrica. No lo diría en serio, sólo lo haría para picarla, su deporte favorito.

—Muy bien, chicos—dijo la señora Cheney—. Abrid el libro por la página dieciocho.

Renesmee siguió la clase con mínima atención, más ocupada en observar a la profesora. Durante la hora y media de clase no dio ninguna muestra de estar nerviosa o distraída pero la muchacha se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirar hacia el lado de la clase en el que ella estaba sentada.

El timbre, su maravilloso sonido, dio el pistoletazo de salida a todos los alumnos que estaba esperando la llegada del fin de semana. Para Renesmee casi todos los días eran como un fin de semana así que nunca estaba tan ansiosa.

—Señorita Green, espera un momento. Quiero hablar contigo.

Renesmee se giró al escuchar el que sería su apellido por los siguientes cuatro años. Su profesora estaba sentada en la silla del profesor mirándola atentamente. Parecía que estuviese viendo a través de ella, conociendo cada uno de sus secretos. Renesmee volvió a removerse incómoda. No le gustaba que la miraran fijamente y mucho menos como si estuviesen leyendo su mente. Suficiente tenía con su padre...

—¿Hay algún problema, señora Cheney?—preguntó Renesmee, con la voz mucho más controlada de lo que hubiese pensado.

—Puedes llamarme Angela—la mujer sonrió. Se le formaron arrugas alrededor de los ojos con el gesto y la joven se preguntó si la cara de su madre haría lo mismo si no se hubiera detenido a los diecinueve años.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, profesora. No quisiera que los demás pensaran que hay favoritismos—no sería la primera vez que le pasara.

—Tienes razón—admitió, con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Conocí a tu madre, me enteré de que había tenido una niña gracias a Charlie, tu abuelo. Pero eso fue hace demasiados años...

—Creo que se equivoca, profesora—intentó Renesmee, sabiendo que era inútil. Era capaz de entender a las personas mirando sus ojos y esa mujer sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿sabías? Pero tienes los ojos de tu madre...Ambos eran unos rompe corazones—la señora Cheney rió como si hubiese recordado algo especialmente gracioso—. Aunque no creo que lo hicieran a posta.

—De verdad que no...

—Siempre supe que había algo raro en los Cullen—continuó la mujer, sin hacer caso—. Quisiera saber...—en todo ese tiempo, fue la primera vez que Renesmee la vio dudar—. Me gustaría saber si están todos bien.

—Yo...

—Por favor, necesito saber que mi amiga Bella está bien.

—Todos están bien, profesora. Siempre lo vamos a estar—Renesmee decidió que ya daba igual lo que dijera así que prefirió decir la verdad.

Los ojos de su profesora se humedecieron y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios. A la muchacha se le encogió el corazón al ver esa muestra de sentimientos. Era impresionante lo mucho que debió querer esa mujer a su madre.

—De verdad espero que sea así—la mujer se apartó de la cara un mechón de pelo que se le habían escapado de la coleta y volvió a ponerse seria—. Espero que tengas un buen día, señorita Green. Dale recuerdos a tus padres.

Renesmee asintió y salió de la clase rápidamente a la vez que tomaba una enorme bocanada de aire. Desde luego, había sido la clase más complicada de toda su existencia.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
